


Side By Side 05 Cover Art

by ladykardasi



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-01
Updated: 2002-05-01
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykardasi/pseuds/ladykardasi
Summary: Sepia-toned photomanip. WARNING: NSFW!





	Side By Side 05 Cover Art




End file.
